


Mashups

by Zebra_Cryptid_23



Category: General Mills "Lucky Charms" Commercials, Kellogg's "Trix" Commercials, cereal - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Crack Fic, M/M, smut in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra_Cryptid_23/pseuds/Zebra_Cryptid_23
Summary: Either the best or worst work of my life. Smut in Chapter Two
Relationships: Lucky the Leprechaun/Tricks the Trix Rabbit (General Mills)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The stage is set in sunny Ireland, Lucky the Leprechaun is leading these kids through the enchanted forest to find the end of the rainbow. But as their skipping along the road, Lucky sees something in the corner of his eye, a flash of white dashing past. Lucky is intrigued and decided to abandon the kids, letting them find their own way. He chases after the speedy white creature (a bunny, he realizes now), and uses his mighty leprechaun powers to tackle it to the floor. Lucky looks over the rabbit with a smirk, though it faltered as he saw the tear stained cheeks. 

“Get off me!” The bunny yells, pushing Lucky off and standing on his feet (feet? how is this bunny standing on two legs?). 

“Wait, dont’cha know this be the enchanted forest laddie?” Lucky questioned, crossing his arms and looking over the rabbit, not even hiding his gaze. The rabbit sniffed and looked down at the floor, nodding. 

“Yeah, I know. I ran here after these kids wouldn’t let me have cereal.” The rabbit said with a sniff as a stray tear fell down his furry cheek. Lucky furrowed his eyebrows and moved forward the rabbit slowly, not wanting to scare him off.

“Well, those kids must be some little shites if they woudnt let ya have yer own bowl of ice cream.” The rabbit looked up sharply, glaring at Lucky.

“Cereal.” 

“Yeah, cereal. Whatever.” He mumbled, moving forward to hug the rabbit close. The rabbit tensed up for a moment before wrapping his arms around Lucky. It wasn’t much longer before he was sobbing into his shoulder. 

“It’s just- all I do is try to be friends with those kids, but they hate me for no reason at all! Why won’t they share?” The rabbit cried out, hugging Lucky tighter. 

“Kids are the worst, no idea why I be workin with em. Say, what’s yer name rabbit?” The rabbit sniffed and looked down at Lucky.  
“Tricks, the rabbit from Trix. What’s yours?” Lucky put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest confidently. 

“My name be Lucky the Leprechaun! I’m a big deal around here.” 

And thus a friendship (Maybe more) was born.


	2. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of continuation

Tricks whimpered as he was pushed against a nearby tree, Lucky being up to his waist but his dominance could fill the room, er, forest. Lucky smirked at the noise and cupped Tricks’ bulge under his fur, grinding against him roughly.

Tricks’ head fell back against the tree with a loud moan, Lucky covering his mouth so any wandering kids couldn’t hear. “Aye, what a nice arse you have there Tricks.” He flipped Tricks over so his chest was against the tree, pulling his fur pants down and smacking his ass resulting in another moan. 

Lucky bowed his head down to lick a stripe up Tricks’ rim, quickly thrusting his tongue inside of him and wiggles it with all of his leprechaun-ness. Tricks was a moaning mess, pushing back against Lucky’s tongue. “Fuck- Lucky! Ah~”

It wasn’t long before Tricks came, cum splattering on the tree and the forest floor.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far,, i’m sorry


End file.
